


On the Other Side of Titan's Mountain

by Hawfinch



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kain and cecil alternate chapters, a rewrite of the game with kain and cecil's swapped perspectives, cecil/rosa is mentioned time to time but this is not a romance fic, kain and cecil trade roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain wakes up to a mountain formed between the Village of Mist and the Damcyan Dessert. Cecil is nowhere in sight and he has to find help for an injured little girl.</p>
<p>Soon enough he finds himself on a journey to save the Crystals and the World from a force much bigger than any had ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kain Side 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I started pondering the possibilities of Kain and Cecil trading places and now I'm going full out with it. YE.

Things had not been normal. With the sudden change in the behaviour of the King, Kain and Cecil were tasked with the job of slaying a beast and delivering a mysterious package. 

Surely, this could have been another soldier’s job. But Cecil had somehow managed to upset the king harshly enough to warrant a demotion. Anyone could see that the King was acting strange, but no one wanted to admit it. The man who took in the orphaned children of his fallen soldiers. The man who took him in after his father Richard had died, the man who raised his best friend, the man who’s main priority was to keep his people safe from harm. It wasn’t an easy thing to admit that he’s strayed far from the kind hearted man they once knew. 

The delivery of the Carnelian Signet was the last straw. Cecil’s determination to right the King’s wrongs was set. Bringing up that he sent them to slay the dragon in front of the child sobbing for her mother who was the Summoner attached to the beast, quite possibly, was not the best way to start that quest.

Titan, the legends told of how he shaped the earth. Titan, who was capable of causing an earthquake with the stomp of his feet. Titan himself was summoned by this young child. 

Now Kain has met angry children before, and they are quite terrifying, but none of them had the ability to summon the beasts known as Eidolons. This girl’s anger was capable of splitting the earth itself.

He remembers reaching out to Cecil before they lost their footing in the quake, but never quite catching his hand.

When Kain woke up, Cecil was nowhere to be found. He saw the young girl, in desperate need for help.

For a moment he wished that Rosa was with him,but quickly reminded himself that as long as she was home, she was safe. In the distance he thought he saw a Red Wings ship, but he didn’t have time to worry. This girl needed help. A small village in sight, Kain picked up the girl and took her to get help.

Sand made it’s way into his armor. The desert grew cold as the night came. His mind kept wandering back to the airship he thought he saw earlier. If it was a ship sent with the King’s orders, then it was likely on its way to pick him and Cecil up. He prayed for his friend’s safety. 

But he had to keep marching on. The village was so close. This girl needed help.

The girl rustled around in Kain’s arms, which was a relief. She was alive. If he can get her to the village, then it can stay that way. 

He wasn’t sure what his next step would be after getting this girl somewhere safe. Perhaps warn the other crystaled nations of Baron’s treachery. If they went for the Water Crystal, it was almost certain they would go for the Fire, Earth and Wind Crystals. But he was only one man. A man from Baron who just destroyed a village and orphaned a young girl. Who in their right mind would trust him based on his word only.

Perhaps he would go back to Baron and get Rosa and her mother out of there. It couldn’t be completely safe for a White Mage that worked for the Baronian Military. Who knows what they would need her for. 

Yes, that would be his next objective, rescue his best friend from Baron, and they can find Cecil together.

At the entrance of the town, he saw the inn just ahead. He ran in and upon seeing the girl, the innkeeper rushed them to a room immediately. They were kind enough to give him a bed too. As the girl rested, Kain emptied the sand from his boots outside before returning and removing his armor to rest for the night. He would see that she had someone to care for her in the morning, and then he would be off to find Rosa.

He placed his helmet on the bedside table, glancing to the girl, who made him jump. She was watching him, with the most intense look of hatred in her eyes. 

He understood it too well. After all, they slayed the Dragon tied to her Mother’s spirit. He loathed himself for it as well. He wouldn’t try to make up for it. After all, what could he do? Apologize for following his shady King’s orders? Like she would go for that.

Still, it couldn’t hurt to try and talk to her.

“...”

It wouldn’t hurt if Kain had known how to talk to children.

“Um… Hello…” He greeted. “My name’s Kain. I… We… didn’t...” His voice trailing off every word.

He tried to to tell her that his and Cecil’s intentions were not to destroy her village, that they didn’t know that slaying the Dragon would result in her mother’s death. They thought they were on a simple delivery, and that the dragon had been a terror, but everything had gone wrong.

The anger in her eyes broke his heart. No child should have to go through this. No child should have to experience losing their parents, especially like this.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Kain managed to whisper. If it wasn’t for a small “Hmph” He wouldn’t have thought that she had even heard it.

“Mom’s dragon…” Her voice cracked. Kain hunched over. He joined the Baron Dragoon Fleet to protect people, not to orphan young children. 

Before he could say anything back to her, he heard doors fly open, a shocked innkeeper and the sound of armor clanging around. Quickly Kain rose to confront the soldiers marching into their chambers.

“So we’ve found you Sir Kain.” The Baron General spoke. He… He seemed off. Kain recognized the face, but everything else about him was wrong, as if he were just a stand in for his fellow soldier.

“General! You have to listen. His Majesty-” Cut off, the General spoke, confirming Kain’s suspicions.

“Orders directly from His Majesty, surrender the girl and your outbursts will be pardoned.” The words fell from the man’s mouth as if they meant nothing at all.

“The villagers of Mist are far too dangerous to be allowed to live.” The General spoke and Kain couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“How can you say that?” Kain sputtered out, disgust for his home growing with each word the man spoke. He glanced at the girl on her bed, frightened and worried. He couldn’t fail her now.

“Stand aside Sir Kain.” The general says, trying to move past Kain, but he stands firm, stepping back only to grab his spear.

“I think not general.” Kain says as he gets into position to fight.

The General motioned for his three soldiers to fight, backing up behind them.

He was able to take out two soldiers, throwing the other into the General. He didn’t want anymore blood on his hands. He let them retreat. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but despite the change in attitude of the general, he still had a life, a family, people who cared. They retreated and Kain looked back at the girl. She was staring at him again, no longer filled with anger.

“You protected me?” She was more confused than anything.

“Of course. I have wronged you, and I must at least try to make up for it. I won't let Baron take you.” He crouches down to the girl’s level, giving her a warm smile.

“Thank you…” The girl says as she makes eye contact.

“You still haven’t told me your name.” Kain says, extending a hand towards her.

“Rydia…” She smiles at him, taking his hand and he gives it a gentle shake.

“Alright Rydia. Now that the soldiers are gone, why don’t you get some rest. You’ve had a long day.” He says, standing up and sitting on the edge of his bed. She nods and jumps back on her bed. 

She falls asleep soon enough and Kain’s left to his thoughts.

He would make sure that she was safe, and then find Rosa and make sure she was safe as well. He knows she won’t rest until Cecil is back. The smallest pang of jealousy hits as he thinks about it, but she’s still his friend first. And Cecil has been like a brother all these years. The fact that they have found happiness in each other is enough for him. He wants them both to be safe. There’s no two people he cares for more in this world.

Wherever they were, Kain prayed that his friends were safe.


	2. Cecil Side 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, half a year later and I finally get to push this out.  
> I've been really invested in Final Fantasy again and this is still honestly my fave AU and I have a lot of new ideas, and in order to get to those ideas, I gotta write the next chapter.

Their orders had been clear. Slay the beast terrorizing Mist, and deliver the package. 

He should have known something was wrong about this. Mysterious package with unknown contents, what else could it be? Flowers? A sense of foresight would have been nice.

The way he had been sent to invade Mysidia, and the way the King flipped at the slightest questioning of said invasion, of course this was some sort of murder/suicide mission.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the man who raised him after being abandoned so many years ago, the man who would put all his subjects before himself, was no longer with him.

No King of his would have this happen.

Kain knew what the king had planned, but there’s no way he could go through with it. This young girl who’s lost everything, her mother, her village, all within a minute. It was too much.

These orders came from a malicious man who took advantage of his son’s trust.

However, speaking of abandoning the king after killing the Mist Dragon right in front of the girl who’s mother died as a direct result of the slaying perhaps wasn’t the best idea. 

There was no reasoning with the child’s anger. In her rage she summoned Titan, splitting the earth and making mountains rise.

He saw Kain reach for him but he just couldn’t reach. He saw him and the girl fall back, both getting knocked out in the process.

Cecil himself was crushed by falling debris. His vision went black, the fire raging on, screams fading out as he lost consciousness.

He woke up to a robed White Mage tending to his wounds. 

Cecil attempted to lean up and ask where they were, but he was quickly met with excruciating pain.

“Lord Cecil, it wouldn’t be a great idea to move right now.” The mage told him, “It’s truly amazing you made it out alive. Most men would have died.”

Cecil could only grunt in response. As the pain began to lessen, he tried to ask where Kain was. He couldn’t have died. He couldn’t have, he was _Kain Highwind_. No one was stronger than Kain Highwind, no one.

“W-where’s Kain?” Cecil managed to mumble out.

“Sir Kain has defected. He stands against Baron and will be dealt with.” The mage tells him.

Dealt with? They couldn’t possibly mean that they were going to kill him.

Cecil felt sorry for whoever was going to have to face Kain. They have a death wish if they think they can take Kain on. The leader of the Dragoons was not one to be messed with.

He felt like he was descending. Cecil looked around as much as he could, confirming he was in an airship.

A few soldiers came down to help lift Cecil out of the ship. As he was unloaded he tried to look around. He spotted Cid from a distance. He tried to call out but just couldn’t get his voice to come out.

His attention was caught by Baigan who was walking towards him.

“We’ll be escorting you to your room, and Captain Golbez will be paying you a visit.” He says.

Captain Golbez? Who on the blue planet?

“The King is pleased with your Service, your position will be reinstated so long as you continue to cooperate.”

“Wait-” Cecil tried to ask about this Golbez, but was quickly cut off by Baigan.

“You can ask Golbez. For now, you should rest. You certainly need it.”

As they approached his Tower he saw a large black shadow coming from the balcony. Cecil looked up to see a man, clad in pure black armor, who seemed to be watching him.

As they entered the tower, Cecil dreaded walking up those stairs. Why did he have to live in a tower? Things were so much easier when he was five and got to stay with the King. He supposed it was a Lord Captain perk, but it was more of a pain when returning home from combat.

When they reached his room, he was promptly dumped on his bed and left to rest. 

Maybe Rosa will stop by. 

But hopefully she won’t. Hopefully she’s home with her mother, safe and sound.

But with her being a Military Mage, it doesn’t seem out of the question to believe she was off on one of the King’s horrid missions.

“You did well, Lord Captain.”

Cecil sprang up to immediate regret as pain coursed through his body.

“It’s good you’ve come to realize that the King knows what’s best.” The owner of that deep voice came closer, shutting the door behind him.

“G.. Golbez I presume?” Cecil meekly muttered, looking up to the man above.

He was massive. The dark aura surrounding him was almost suffocating.

One had to wonder if there was really a man underneath all that armor.

“I’m honestly surprised you’ve made it this long.” Golbez says, voice reverberating through his large armor.

“What?” Cecil groans, trying to prop himself up to get a better look at the man towering above him. “Was Mist’s destruction some sort of botched assassination attempt?”

“Hm?” a short pause, “Oh yes. The Signet.” Golbez begins to pace around. 

“Not an assassination attempt, but a test. To see if you were truly loyal to Baron, but also to see if you were as strong as he said you were.”

Cecil thought for a second, trying to figure out who “He” was, but said nothing in response, instead opting to try and lower himself gently back onto his bed. With a twitch, he plopped onto the bed with a pained groan.

“It’s kind of hard to disobey your father’s wishes.” Cecil says, instead lingering on where his loyalties lie.

“I... I can imagine” Golbez says, stopping in place.

“Sore subject huh?” Cecil mutters.

“The King. Tell me Cecil, was he your real Father?” Golbez walks across the room, grabbing a chair and bringing it back.

Golbez sitting was a weirdly amusing sight, and Cecil would laugh if it wasn’t painful to do so.

“No. He took me in when I was abandoned here in Baron. Why do you ask?” Cecil says, curious about Golbez’s questions.

A family discussion? That was… Certainly unexpected. Why wasn’t he forcing Cecil to swear allegiance to Baron? To the Good King Odin? Why was Golbez so interested in his family life?

“What about your mother?” Golbez was choosing to ignore Cecil.

“Apparently she died in childbirth. The king knew her, and somehow managed to find out that I belonged to her. Other than that, I know nothing.” Cecil says. 

Why he was complying so easily, he was unsure of, but he figured that it was better to comply than to possibly anger the large man sitting next to him.

“...It really is you.” Golbez says, raising his arms up to remove his helmet.

Cecil rolled to his side, ignoring the pain, to get a good look at the man beside him.

Long hair flowed out from the helmet. It was white, in stark contrast to that of his black armor. Chin and mouth obscured by the neck of his armor. He…

He wasn’t actually as big as his armor. That was hilarious. But he was still quite large. So laughing at him was still not a good idea. There was no reason for his armor to be that big. Good intimidation tactic maybe. But now Cecil knows. He’ll never be able to unsee this moment.

Ignoring the hilarity of the large man in much larger armor, Cecil looked back up at Golbez’s face.

Impossible! It couldn’t be! He was-!

“Am I supposed to know you?” Cecil asks, as Golbez stares back down at him.

“No, I suppose not. How old are you?” Golbez arched his brows in thought.

“Twenty. What are you getting at?” Cecil asks, rolling back onto his back.

“Did his majesty ever tell you about Cecilia’s husband?” Golbez’s eyes narrow back down at Cecil.

“Excuse me?” Cecil asks, taken back. How did Golbez know her name? 

“What other details about your birth family do you know Cecil?” Golbez leans over Cecil.

“She had a husband, he died, she died, and I was left here. That’s all I know Golbez.” Cecil scooted away, propping himself back up to look Golbez in the eye.

“Do you know how he died?” Golbez asks.

“Oh what, did I kill him too?” Cecil asks, getting fed up with these incessant questions.

“No. The people of this planet betrayed him.” Golbez looks away from Cecil.

“... What does that even mean?!” Cecil asks.

“KluYa brought technology and magic to this world, only to be stuck down by those who believed he sought out war. His son standing idly by, unable to do anything to help him.” Golbez explains, now glaring at Cecil.

What terrible people.

“His son?” Cecil questioned, wasn’t _he_ KluYa’s son?

“And you, coming into the world, blood already on your hands not long after.” Golbez stands up, back to pacing, hands wound up in tight fists, clearly angry about the ordeal.

Almost justified, don’t you think?

Cecil watched Golbez, almost scared. Ignoring the pain he was in, he sat up and stood up inching towards his bedroom door.

“Why did you have to take her too?” Metal footsteps stop, causing Cecil to look back at him.

Golbez was staring right at him, the anger that was there previously, replaced with a look of sadness. Of mourning, of loss.

“Y-you,” Cecil stammers a bit, taking in the realization that hit him, “You’re their son. Aren’t you?”

“No...Theodore was weak.” Golbez says, sitting back down, head in hand, “But I… I have the power to avenge not only them, but pave a way for our people.”

“You? Huh?” Cecil didn’t know what to say. It was a lot to take in. And he was about to collapse from it all. Or the severe pain he was in. Maybe both.

“Cecil. You can leave if you want. But.... This is the second father you’ve lost. We’re all we have now.” Golbez says, in perhaps the weakest voice Cecil’s heard from him thus far.

Please don’t leave.

“I… I’m sure the King is in there somewhere.” Cecil tries to reason. The King... He had to have a reason, right? He wouldn’t do this for no reason. Cecil wished he could believe it.

“You’re so trusting Cecil. Even when he’s betrayed your trust, you believe in the best of him. He would have appreciated it.” Golbez says, “Rest Cecil. I’ll have a mage come in and finish your healing.”

Finish? That mage didn’t _finish_ healing him? That’s why he was in so much pain! How that didn’t that dawn on him earlier, he did not know. Any decent mage could fix up a simple… getting crushed by a mountain.  
Alright, maybe he could cut that mage some slack.

“Goodbye Cecil. Please consider staying with us. Baron really needs you.” Golbez says, standing up and walking past Cecil to the door.

“Golbez!” Cecil turns fast to stop him from leaving, nearly falling to his knees, a hand catching him before he fell.

What would Kain or Rosa say? You wouldn’t have them if he didn’t leave you here.

“You… You’re my brother, right?” Cecil mutters out, “And… You left me here, right?”

“...Yes.” Golbez replies.

“I should be furious with you, I should storm out of here right now… But… This small voice in the back of my head is telling me to thank you.” Cecil tells Golbez. 

He grew up not knowing who he was or where he was from, not knowing what happened to the family that birthed him. All these years, feeling like he didn’t belong. But if Golbez had kept him, then he would have never met Kain or Rosa. He couldn’t imagine life without them. He needed to find Kain, let him know that this Golbez wasn’t as bad as he came off.

What happened was certainly unacceptable, he knew that, but what if there was a reason the king needed these Crystals. 

It could be very important, world changing even.

He had to trust that the man who raised him was still somewhere in this castle.

He _has_ to be somewhere in the castle.

“Cecil. Please. Won't you join us?” Golbez asks, looking his brother in the eyes.

Yes.

“I… This is a lot to take in.” Cecil said. This was still very grey ground.

Join us.

“I understand. Please seriously consider joining us. You will always be welcome.” Golbez says, letting his brother go and walking towards his discarded helmet.

He’s your brother. You can’t just let him leave.

“Golbez!” Cecil calls out, standing up and facing his brother.

“I… I want to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months for a conversation. Sorry.
> 
> But honestly, I wish we knew more about Kain's brainwashing, so I'm delving more into this relationship to make up for it.
> 
> And TBH, King Dad and long lost brother seems like a more persuasive tool to get someone to work with you, than being in love with the same girl.
> 
> It's 5AM for me, so I'm going to go to sleep. Thank you for reading!


	3. Kain Side 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain and Rydia make their way to the Underground Waterway of Damcyan on their new mission to save Kain's childhood friend Rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOM HOLY FUQ, NEW CHAPTER.
> 
> Just in time for Christmas.
> 
> So, Muse kind of returned from war. and here we are.
> 
> This is a kind of fluff chapter before we go back to Baron to find out what Cecil's doing over there.
> 
> Hopefully I'll get more than three chapters out next year.

Sunlight broke through the window hitting Kain directly in the face. He lifts his blanket over his head to get a few more minutes of sleep. He needed it after the sleepless night he just had.

 

Unfortunately, he picked up a little girl who just so happened to already be awake.

 

“Mister Kain?” Rydia poked at the covers.

 

Kain groaned, turning over away from her. 

 

“Yeah?” He asks, voice groggy.

 

“It’s past nine.” She says.

 

“So?” Kain mumbles. A bad habit he’s developed over the years, if he didn’t have to train, he didn’t have to wake up before noon.

 

“The innkeeper came by and said that if I was better that you would have to pay for another night.” She says, putting her hands on Kain’s arm trying to pull him back.

 

And he was up. 

 

Flinging the blanket off, he buried his face into his pillow and groaned loudly.

 

He didn’t have a lot of funds right now. You can only get so much gil from the goblins that mob you. As much as he wanted to sleep in this bed forever, he had a child to feed and a Rosa to find.

 

\---

 

After Kain got his armor back on, he looked at his helmet on the bed, deciding to leave it until he was forced into battle again.

 

The unlikely duo walked out of the inn, taking a look around town before going back to the Inn because the town’s shop was located within. The innkeeper laughed from behind his desk as the two walked back in not long after their departure.

 

Kain took a look at the wares, paying little attention to the couple behind the counter talking about their town’s sage taking off a few days prior. He hoped that his daughter was safe, but didn’t let it bother him too much. He had bigger things to worry about. He would have to feed Rydia, that was a given. Maybe he could get a tent for them to use until he could get her someplace safe. Potions would be nice, without a white mage on hand the desert could be deadly.

 

“Oh! Did you hear about that Baron mage the town doctor found outside town this morning?”

 

And Kain couldn’t help but pay attention to this new topic.

 

Something that struck Kain as odd was that Baron didn’t have a lot of mages they send out at the moment. They were in relatively peaceful times not even a few days ago, all of the senior mages were, well, seniors. Certainly not a lot of mages they would send through the scorching Damcyan Desert.

 

“I just woke up Sean.”

 

And none of the black mages are really battle ready. If they sent actual soldiers out, then they would send them on their way with a white mage on their team.

 

“Okay, so apparently she contracted Desert Fever.”

 

They usually keep the mages back on the ship, so this one willingly made the trip out here for some reason.

 

And the only mage with any stake in these matters was...

 

“Where can I find this doctor?” Kain interrupts the couple speaking, for if what they said was true, then this was truly urgent.

  
  


\---

 

In the back of the town, right next to the town’s rightmost wall, and in front of the desert oasis.

 

He hoped and he prayed that it was just some poor mage dragged along with those soldiers last night. Or perhaps that couple was just full of shit. Anything but what he feared.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kain knocked on the door.

 

“Hello?” A man opened the door, taking a look at Kain and Rydia, “How may I help you two?”

 

“I heard you found a Baronian Mage.” Kain says, trying not to let the worry show through his voice.

 

“Ah Yes, I did. After that commotion last night I feared the worst and just outside the town I found her outside the walls, passed out.” The man stepped aside, “Come in, I’ll take you to her.”

 

The man led them to the back, and Kain hoped and prayed that it was anyone but her. They stepped into the room and Kain took a deep breath as his eyes met the woman on the bed.

 

She squirmed on the bed, her face red and and feverish. It pained him to see her like this.

 

“Rosa.” Kain knelt down to her side.

 

“K… Kain?” Rosa looked up at him, voice barely coming out. She tried to reach a hand to his face, to make sure he wasn’t just another desert illusion, but Kain caught it before she could strain herself to far.

 

“Shh. Don’t speak.” Kain says.

 

She looked like she wanted to ask something but Kain stopped her before anything could come out.

 

“The mission to help a terrorized village and deliver a harmless package was a ruse. I don’t know where Cecil is, but I’m sure he’s safe wherever he is. I promise you we will find him together.” Kain says, trying his best to reassure her of what he was sure she was there for.

 

She tightened her grip, mouthing a question to him.

 

“Are you alright?” He thinks she says

 

“I’m fine.” Kain says, Rosa smiles, before her grip loosens and she passes out on him.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Rydia asks, looking up at the doctor.

 

“I’m afraid she has Desert Fever. The good news is that there is a cure.” The doctor says, walking over to Kain.

 

“And the bad news?” Kain asks, getting up to face the doctor.

 

“The cure lies beyond the sea between Damcyan and Mount Hobbs. Easy enough to traverse with a hovercraft, but...”

 

“I’m assuming hovercrafts are few and far between.” Kain says, scowling. If it’s a known disease and they have a cure, why couldn’t it be more accessible?

 

“There would be men from Damcyan here nearly every day with a hovercraft up until recently. I fear with Baron’s recent activity in Mysidia and what happened last night over in Mist, they won’t be sending anyone out anytime soon.” The man begins pacing, “If someone could just make it over there and perhaps procure one, perhaps it would be possible to make it across the shoals to the Antlion’s Den and get a Sand Pearl. But I don’t know who would be foolish enough to make the trip through the waterway, it’s a very dangerous place.”

 

“I am. I’ll head there as soon as possible. Rydia, you stay in town,” Kain begins walking toward the door, “I’ll pay for you to stay at the Inn and-”

 

“I’m going with you!” Rydia says, stopping Kain by grabbing his hand.

 

“Rydia, it’s dangerous out there.” Kain says, looking down at her.

 

“Yeah! It’s dangerous out there! And I know magic! I can help!” Rydia says.

 

She was determined to stay with him it seemed.

 

“I… I suppose I did promise to keep you safe.” Kain says, although keeping her at his side didn’t exactly seem like the safest thing.

 

“I know cure, and I almost have Blizard down. Oh! And I can summon a chocobo!” Rydia lets go of Kain and begins listing off her abilities on her fingers.

 

This girl was going to be a great mage someday, but for now he supposed having someone who knew cure was better than going it alone.

 

Untying his helmet from his belt, Kain weighs the ribbon he used to tie it up and the helmet before gently placing the helmet on Rydia’s head to tie back his hair. 

 

“Then let’s not waste any more time. Shall we?” Kain extends a hand to Rydia who takes the helmet off and hands it back to Kain.

 

“Are you sure?” The Doctor asks, scared for their safety. 

 

Kain takes a look back at Rosa, before nodding.

 

“I have to.” He says, putting his helmet back on, and extending his hand back out for Rydia to grab.

 

“Let’s go.”

\---

 

The kind doctor wasn’t lying when he had said the trip was dangerous.

 

He could handle flying eyeballs, he could handle a goblin, he could even handle four goblins.

 

But there was nothing,  _ nothing _ , that could prepare him for sand worms.

 

Except maybe his many years of Military training.

 

Rydia was on his shoulders trying to freeze anything that got too close to them and keeping an eye out for the cave entrance for the underground waterway, or impending sand worms.

 

“There it is!!” Rydia shouts, hunching over Kain’s head and pointing towards the cave.

 

“Alright, shield your eyes, the wind is picking up!” Kain warns as he takes off towards the cave.

 

As they approached the cave, Kain briefly considered tossing the child in there, settling on not doing so in case of monsters, or bandits.

 

Once inside the cave, Kain took a quick look around for monster bandits before setting Rydia down.

 

“There’s an old guy over there.” Rydia says right as Kain was going to rest against a cave wall.

 

“An old guy?”  Kain repeats looking around, indeed finding an old man on a bridge pacing around in thought.

 

“Should we go talk to him?” Rydia asks.

 

“Uh. Yeah. He’s blocking the way anyway.” Kain says, walking over, keeping Rydia near, just in case this man is one of those monster bandits he’s been worrying about.

 

Kain takes a step on the bridge first, making sure it was stable. He takes Rydia’s hand and they walk to the old man pacing away at the bridge. 

 

As they got closer, they could hear him muttering something about a filthy bard and his daughter.

 

“Excuse me.” Kain speaks up, getting the old man’s attention.

 

The old man looks Kain up and down before speaking.

 

“A Dragoon!” He rushes over to Kain, “I beg you, please help me!”

 

“What happened?” Kain asks, gently trying to shake the man off.

 

“A silver tongued bard has taken my daughter away to the castle of Damcyan.” The man explains, “however, a beast blocks my way to get her back.”

 

It sounded more like someone found herself a boyfriend daddy didn’t approve of, but Kain wasn’t going to bring it up.

 

“We’re headed to Damcyan too, you can tag along with us!” Rydia offers, much to Kain’s displeasure.

 

They would have a talk about stranger danger later.

 

“Thank you young one.” The man says, accepting the offer. 

 

“By the way, my name is Tellah, I am a sage from Kaipo.” He introduces himself.

 

“Ah. I’m Kain, an Ex-Baron Dragoon,” He extends a hand to shake, “and this is Rydia, a Summoner from Mist.” He says motioning to Rydia.

 

“A summoner? How wonderful! That beast doesn’t stand a chance against this team! Come, I’ve been through once before, I shall lead the way.” Tellah says, beginning to walk away from the other two, Rydia following not far behind.

 

Kain ran after them as soon as he processed what was going on.

 

\---

 

Being a Military Dragoon taught you many things. Like how to jump away from your problems, and how to land without messing up your legs. They didn’t teach you how to traverse waterways with a small child and old man. The water got in his armor, stayed in his shoes and soaked  into the wool padding underneath the armor. At least he could hold Rydia above his head to keep her from getting soaked. 

 

And at least he wasn’t wearing many thick robes that got heavier and heavier as they waded through the water.

 

“There should be a safe room somewhere, it would be wise for us to rest for the night.” Tellah suggests, as Kain and Rydia help him out of the water. 

 

“We’ll need all our energy for tomorrow. We have a beast to slay and the rest of a desert to cross.” Kain says.

“And then we can save Rosa!” Rydia chimes in.

 

“Oh?” Tellah’s interest piques, “Who is this Rosa?”

 

“She’s… one of my best friends. She’s come down with Desert Fever, so we need to make it to Damcyan as soon as possible.” Kain explains.

 

“Then perhaps we shouldn’t stop so soon?” Tellah suggests.

 

“I’ll be of no use to you if I’m too tired to fight. And I’ll be of no use to Rosa dead.” Kain says, looking around for this safe space Tellah had mentioned.

 

“Good call young man.” Tellah agrees.

 

They all continue walking in silence before Tellah breaks it again.

 

“So this Rosa. Just a friend, eh?” Tellah nudges, implying something more.

 

“Yes. She’s actually in a relationship with my other best friend Cecil. And I’m glad they’re happy together, and I am happy for them.” Kain says, picking up the pace.

 

“Still bitter?” Tellah asks.

 

“What? No! I mean… I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little jealous, but… Whatever, it’s not important right now. What’s important is saving Rosa, getting Rydia somewhere safe, and finding Cecil… and whatever your plans are.” Kain says, finding a door ahead and checking inside.

 

“Is this it?” Kain asks, trying to change the subject.

 

“Yes.” Tellah says, noticing Kain’s clear discomfort. Yep. He was still bitter.

 

They walked into the room, taking a look around. There were pillars all around the edge of the room and a strange circular symbol in the center.

 

“This is the safe room?” Rydia asks.

 

“Looks like.” Kain says, checking around for fire making materials, “You two stay here, I’ll go get some firewood from… somewhere.”

 

“Be safe!” Rydia says before Kain walks out the door.

 

\---

 

It was getting late, Kain and Tellah were waiting for their clothes to dry before getting some rest. Rydia was passed out not too far away.

 

“She reminds me of my little girl.” Tellah says, looking at Rydia.

 

“So. What happened to your daughter?” Kain asks.

 

“That bard went and-” 

 

“No I mean, what really happened? Is it you just don’t like him, or did he murder your family with song?”

 

Kain took Tellah by surprise. He sat in stunned silence for a bit before gathering himself back up.

 

“He came to me asking for her hand in marriage. I told him he could marry her over my dead body.”  Tellah finally answers.

 

“Why’s that?” Kain asks.

 

“We come from a long line of great mages. And he is a bard. A bard I’ve seen working in the bar at the Kaipo inn just for a place to sleep, because clearly he isn’t good enough to make a living off his music. So how on earth is he supposed to support my daughter.” Tellah says, trying not to raise his voice and wake Rydia.

 

“But she loves him.” Kain says, “If he had any other job, would you approve of him?”

 

“If he could support my daughter, then maybe he would be in the running. But he’s a coward. Ran away from his family because he couldn’t tell his daddy he wanted to sing instead of being a politician or something. I can’t let my daughter marry someone like that. Anna’s the only family I have left, and I’m not going to let her throw her life away to someone like that.” Tellah explains.

 

“Okay, I think I get it. You’re worried about your only daughter making a big mistake and taking it out on her new boyfriend. And they did the dumb teenager thing to do, and ran away to live their dream.” Kain says, piecing everything together.

 

“Anna’s twenty-five.” Tellah says, correcting Kain.

 

“...Twenty-five?” Kain says

 

“Yes.” Tellah responds.

 

“Oh… Okay... So. No offense, honestly,” Kain trails off as he notices Tellah shaking his head.

 

“Stop right there” Tellah interrupts, “I’ve heard it all before. Especially from that damn bard.”

 

“Alright but…” Kain raises a finger to bring up his point, “I think she’s old enough to make her own stupid decisions. I think you need to let it go.” Kain says.

 

“No.” Tella says.

 

They sit in silence, Kain tapping his fingers on his thighs.

 

“Alright then… Looks like my pants are dry enough. I’m going to go to sleep.” Kain says, letting Tellah stew in his hate for this bard.

 

“I just want her to be safe.” Tellah mutters just loud enough for Kain to hear.

 

“Of course you do, you’re her father. It’s your job to worry, right?” Kain asks.

 

“I suppose. Perhaps we should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.” Tellah says, scuttling a safe distance from the fire.

 

“We’ll give that bard a good talking to.” Kain tells Tellah, turning around to go to sleep.

 

“Haha, you give him a talking to, I’m gonna give that boy a good wallop.” Tellah says, shaking his fist.

 

Kain gives a small laugh in return.

 

“And then we bring my little girl home.” Tellah says.

 

Kain nods, not that Tellah could see him.

 

Soon the odd trio is passed out in the safety of the protection circle, unaware of what Tomorrow holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is a Cecil chapter, and then after that we'll get to meet mY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE GAME. Old person next to healing pot number 2. oh yeah, and Edward.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I honestly hope I'll be more active about writing this next year. I'm still working on how I want things to happen in this AU, and what I can change without missing important parts of the original story.


	4. Cecil Side 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil returns home only to not be able to find anyone that he wants to speak to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been mostly done for a few months, I just could never get the ending right, so....
> 
> Fuck it.
> 
> I'm finally okay with how the chapter is, so I want to post it before I hate it. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through the slow updates.

“Sir Cecil, I’m afraid His Highness is not feeling well at the moment, I will tell him that you wanted to see him.”

Cecil had been trying to talk to his father all day. But time and time again, Baigan came and refused him.

It wasn’t exactly the “Hero’s Welcome” he would have expected for a mission to regain his honor. Not that he gained it back, instead all he gained was existential dread and an older brother.

An older brother. It was still hard to comprehend. Being abandoned all those years ago with a mysterious “people” that he was apparently a part of. 

His best friend turned traitor and Rosa being nowhere to be found around the castle.

Where was Rosa? It was strange for her to be gone so long. She… She worked here right? She was a Military White Mage. She should be here, there was a raid just a few days ago.

And her boyfriend was wounded.

No of course she couldn’t drop everything just for him.

“But is it really too much to ask for her to acknowledge that you made it back alive? Like she had asked you to?”

“Pff.” Cecil laughed at the thought. 

Existential dread must have been making his inner thoughts much more sassy than they should have been. 

And then there was the matter of their dear friend. Who knows if Rosa’s even heard the news of Kain. Someone had to tell her that he was…

“No no no. Kain wasn’t a traitor. He just. Got stuck with… incriminating circumstances.” Cecil says to to one in particular.

Perhaps he should go talk to himself in his tower instead of in the main hall.

He could think about Kain’s fate there. Kain could be saved.

God he hoped he could be saved.

\---

“I’m sorry but the basement has been sealed off for safety reasons. His Majesty doesn’t want anyone getting injured down there while repairs are being done.” A castle guard explained.

“Oh. Alright then. Thank you.” Cecil replies, walking away, slightly dejected, but mostly confused.

Where WAS he allowed to go today?

What had happened down there to warrant repairs?  All that was down there was miscellaneous knick knacks and the throne that would have belonged to the Queen if there had been one. Did Cid explode again?

Where was Cid anyway? Cecil would have to go find him later.

As for the basement, he was still confused on what could have happened down there?

And Cecil really wanted to mess with the knick knacks.

Or rather, he wanted to show his brother some knick knacks and tell him stories of his childhood, and hopefully in return Golbez would give him some stories of his birth family.

Looks like he would have to find another reason to talk to his brother.

“Cecil.”

Cecil turned to the deep voice calling to him.

Speak of the Devil, and he will appear.

“Golbez? What is it?” Cecil asks, walking over to the large armored man.

“I’m joining you to be fitted with new equipment before I leave for Damcyan tonight.” Golbez says, patting Cecil’s back and leading him to the fitting.

“For the fire crystal?” Cecil asks.

“Yes. I’ll be home, hopefully by tomorrow night.” Golbez tells him, “And in a few days, when you are fully rested up, would you accompany me to reclaim the Wind Crystal from Fabul?”

“Uh? Reclaim?” Cecil questions his brother, “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“The Crystals were given to the Blue Planet by our people in order to help them advance. They were gifted to four overworld nations, in order to protect them. But now it is time for them to be gathered. Time for our people to awaken.” Golbez explains.

“To awaken?” Cecil feels like he should have expected to come out of this with more questions than answers with Golbez.

“Our people once resided on a planet between the Red Planet and the Great Behemoth.” Golbez says, “Our father said that it was going to be destroyed, so they set off to find a new home. Here, on the Blue Planet.”

“Then there are more Lunarians among us?” Cecil asks. 

“No. Humanity is still in the midst of Evolution. We cannot coexist.” Golbez says, dismissively.

“But our father-”

He’s dead Cecil. He’s dead because of Humans.

“I mean. Him and Cecilia. They-”

Died. They died Cecil. Humans killed your father, and your mother died to-

“Stop!”

Golbez ceased moving and turned to Cecil.

Cecil barely registered these intrusive thoughts as his own.

“Is something wrong Brother” Golbez asks.

“I…” Cecil’s voice became weak, “No… Brother. I’m just. Overthinking I guess.”

“You can talk to me Cecil.” Golbez says, “We are brothers after all. I think we should be able to talk.”

“I’ve lived with humans my entire life. They can’t be as bad as you say.” Cecil says.

“Oh? And what makes you think you are in a place to judge humanity’s morality when the very first thing you did when you entered this world was murder an innocent woman?”

“Shut up.” Cecil stops in his tracks, “I had no control over her life.”

He grabbed onto Golbez’s cape, dragging him back towards him.

“So why am I to blame for her death!?” Cecil demanded.

“What is this all of a sudden?” Golbez asks, taken back at hs brother’s outburst.

“From the moment I learned of my heritage you have been blaming me for being born,” Cecil says, “even though I couldn’t have possibly done anything to change the events?”

“Cecil what’s gotten into you?!” Golbez asks, “Are you alright?”

Cecil grew quiet.

“You didn’t say that?” Cecil murmurs out, thinking over this situation, “Oh god you didn’t say that.”

“Say what? Cecil, you worrying me.” Golbez says.

“Am I going crazy?” Cecil mutters to himself.

“Or perhaps I’m just your subconscious speaking”

“No no n-” Cecil lets go of the cape and brings his hands to his head.

“Cecil.” Golbez turns, facing Cecil directly and putting his hands on his shoulders, trying to bring him back to reality.

“You’re alright. I’m right here. Now listen.” Golbez waits for Cecil to look up at him, “I want you to get as much rest as you can after you get fitted. We’re going to Fabul in a few days and I don’t want you getting hurt because of this.”

Cecil tried to calm his breathing. His brother being here was strangely comforting. No one would logically look at a man of his stature and think he was a source of comfort.

Cecil began walking again, Golbez not far behind.

“I don’t blame you brother, it has been a hard couple of days.” Golbez sighs, “You’re very strong Cecil, if my best friend had turned traitor and my love went chasing after him or if my king seemed to be avoiding me after nearly dying, I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Yeah. I guess it is pretty stressful, and it doesn’t help that these thoughts are just getting… louder…” Cecil stopped in his tracks, absorbing everything Golbez had just said.

“Did you just say that Rosa is chasing after Kain?” Cecil asks, mortified.

“Farrell?” Golbez questions, stopping again, looking back at his brother.

“Yes, Rosa Joanna Farrell! Where is she?” Cecil runs back up to Golbez, pulling his cape and dragging him down to his level.

“Farrell went on the mission to retrieve Highwind and dispose of the Summoner. She was supposed to stay on the Airship to aid Highwind if he was wounded, but she left without notice. And with Highwind’s defection, it’s safe to say that she isn’t far away from him. It’s the crew’s working theory that this is something they had planned ahead of time, that they were planning on defecting together.” Golbez explains.

“No! She wouldn’t!! Take me to Damcyan with you! I need to find Rosa! I need to bring her back!” Cecil releases the cape and begins banging on Golbez’s chestplate, “She isn’t defecting with Kain, she wouldn’t do that! She loves Baron! His Majesty Odin was like a second father to her! She wouldn’t betray him like that! And Kain too! The King took him in when Richard died. The King has been nothing but kind to all of us! ”

“Cecil, you’re still healing. I know this is a lot to take in, but I can’t have you getting yourself killed.” Golbez grabs the arm banging on his chest, “If you truly believe in them, then they’ll come back. And if you believe in her, she will stay put in the Kaipo area, and I will send a team to pick her up.”

Cecil stays quiet.

"It's very likely she left Baron for you. And if anyone can bring your friend back, it's her. We'll bring them back for you Cecil." Golbez says.

“And they’ll be pardoned?” Cecil asks weakly.

“I’m afraid that’s out of my control.” Golbez says, “The decision would be left to the King of Baron.”

\---

Finally he had been able to speak to Odin, to his father.

Cecil had barely been strapped into his new armor before an attendant barged in telling Cecil that his Majesty had asked for an “urgent” meeting with Cecil.

It scared him, the attendant seemed frazzled and out of breath.

What could be so urgent?

Cecil brushed passed all the guards and a seemingly startled Baigan.

“Sir Cecil, His Majesty-”

“Not now Baigan, this is important.” Cecil says, running to his Majesty’s chamber door.

“Father?!” Cecil slams open the door running to his father’s bedside.

They said he wasn’t feeling well but he thought it was just a cold or perhaps the flu.

Odin looked like death.

“Father what happened?” Cecil knelt down to look him in the eye.

“I’m sick” Odin laughed. He reached out to put his hand on Cecil’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much longer my son.” He said, before he began coughing and hacking.

“That’s not true, you can pull through! You’ve dealt with worse!” Cecil says, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, “You miraculously survived that lightning bolt! You manage to revover from that, you can make it through this!”

“I’m afraid lightning bolts aren’t quite the same as a terminal illness.” He coughed again, with a cough that vaguely sounded like he was saying “idiot” under. It was strangely out of character for him.

“I suppose this illness made me cranky.” Odin says

He tried to laugh but he began to cough and hack again. Cecil placed his hand on the King’s shoulder and rubbed it. There wasn’t a whole lot he could do for him. 

Cecil briefly made eye contact with the white mage on the other side, barely aware he was even here.

The mage just watched the king and shook his head as if there was nothing he could do. 

“Cecil. You are next in line my Son.” Deep breath, “Next in line to rule Baron.” Horrendous coughing.

“My son. I have taught Golbez everything that you need to know.”  Another cough.

“What? Why Gol-” Odin places a finger on Cecil’s lips to shush him.

“I sent you after the Crystals. Because of the man she loved.” Odin said, his voice hushed.

“The man she-” Cecil tries to say, but Odin hushed him once again.

“Cecilia. The woman I named you after. She was once a good friend of mine. And her husband told me of your people. He told me that the crystals were the way back home. Go get them Cecil.” He began coughing again, “Get them for your people Cecil.”

“But the people of Baron are my people!” Cecil countered, “How can I worry about these people I’ve never met when you-” Cecil asks, only to be interrupted again.

“Shhhhhhhhoosh.” Odin says, pressing his finger into Cecil’s face.

“G-...Golbez came to me not long ago… asking for our help. For… KluYa. For my dearest friend.” Odin took some deep breaths before he could continue.

“There is nothing more that I want… than for you, to be with your kin. To have them come to our planet. Please. Work with him. Your brother.” Odin asks.

He brings his thumb up to Cecil’s cheek, wiping away tears that managed to leak from Cecil’s eyes.

“The Four Crystal nations. They do not want them to be brought together. Because they find your people to be dangerous. They wanted their power, but they did not want them. They are scared. Scared of change, if it does not benefit themselves.” Odin explains.

“Please Cecil. Hear me out. My final wish.” Odin asks

“Yes, of course.” Cecil says, choking back the tears.

“Listen to your brother. Bring your people here. So that we may all… live… in harmony.”

“Yes sir. I won’t let you down” Cecil said, as he rose to hug Odin.

\---

At dawn, His Majesty, Lord Odin of Baron was declared dead.

In due time, Cecil would take the Throne.

But not before Baron got the crystals, and not before his father, his birth father, was given the justice he deserved.

KluYa died because he gave this world the tools to advance. 

He died because the world didn’t want the Lunarians to come to the Blue Planet.

“Sir Cecil… Or perhaps I should begin calling you Your Majesty?” Baigan asks.

Cecil was watching the Golbez’s Fleet take off from the skywalk between the towers. 

“Honestly, just Cecil is fine.” Cecil says, “Was there something you wanted Baigan?”

“Yes. I came to give my condolences. And to let you know I have a team ready to take care of Baron while you and Lord Golbez reclaim the crystals.” Baigan says.

“Oh. Well. Thank you Baigan.” Cecil says, turning to Baigan. “I was wondering. When do we inform the Citizens of our King’s passing?”

“In a few hours, you and I, along with a few Red Wings and Dragoons will head into town to give the people the news, and to announce your Coronation.” Baigan explains.

“It’s still very strange. He...” Cecil paused, “He was just here. He was here just a few hours ago.”

“I know Your Highness, but you must be strong in this time of change. The people need you.” Baigan places his hand on Cecil’s shoulder. “And when we get all four Crystals, we will hold your Coronation. I think it will inspire the people. A man from common birth becomes the king and… Well. You achieve whatever it is you and Lord Golbez hope to achieve.”

“Thank you Baigan.” Cecil says.

Baigan bows and turns to walk away, but before he could get very far, Cecil stopped him.

“Baigan, I noticed that some of our soldiers were missing. I believe they were on one of the rescue teams that were sent after Kain and I. Can I ask if you know where they are?” Cecil asks.

“Unfortunately they perished while on assignment.” Baigan says

“Died? But it was just a pick up mission!” Cecil says, shocked.

"They were unfortunatly killed-" Baigan tries to speak.

“What? By who?” Cecil asks, interrupting Baigan.

“... By Highwind Sir.” Baigan answers.

“No. No way, he wouldn’t.” Cecil exclaims, “I mean. You said he defected but... No! I don’t believe you!”

“I am so sorry.” Baigan says, “When the team asked for him to come back with the summoner, he refused.”

“The Summoner… The Summoner! Why were we even sent to Mist!?” Cecil asks.

“Well I believe Golbez spoke to His Majesty while you were in Mysidia. Something about a Clue?” Baigan says.

“A Clue?” Cecil asks more confused than when they had begun.

“Ya.” Baigan responds.

“That. Does not sound like it means anything Baigan.” Cecil says, trying to figure it out.

“A clue. Clue... “ Cecil mutters, “KluYa! He Said KluYa! Our father! Mist had something to do with our Father!...” Cecil says, placing his hands on Baigan’s shoulders and shaking him.

“What did Mist have to do with Our Father?” Cecil asks, ceasing the shaking of Baigan.

“I wouldn’t know Sir.” Baigan says, putting his hands on Cecil’s trying to pry him off, “And I would ask the General about it. He would know the most about it.”

“...” Cecil lets go of Baigan, “Right. I’ll ask Golbez about it.” 

Cecil steps back and takes a deep breath.

“I’ll let you go Baigan. Come get me when we make the announcement. I’ll be in my tower.” Cecil says.

“Very well sir. Do please get some rest.” Baigan says, bowing slightly and walking away.

Cecil looks off, over the Airship docks and garage, over the town of Baron, over the land he will soon Rule.

Golbez would set the record straight, he was sure. 

Golbez could be trusted.

“Golbez can be trusted.” 

“Yean. Of course he can… He’s my brother.” Cecil says, “And so can you impulsive thoughts, so can you…”

“I really need to start talking to someone.” Cecil says as he departs to his tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you would imagine, Kain chapters are much easier to write. Cecil chapters get really frustrating because of the whole slowly brainwashing him thing.
> 
> I always thought the brainwashing was a mix of Zeromus influence and a motive.
> 
> For Golby, it was Humans killing his father and his mother dying in childbirth.  
> For Kain, it was not betraying his country and also maybe because he was jealous of Cecil having Rosa's romantic interest, MAYBE. Kain babe. You can be happy. Babe.
> 
> So for Cecil, I feel like a mix of, you know, King Dad, the discovery of an older brother, and a dark history to match his dark armor. 
> 
> And it really messed Kain up, and we saw how Cecil dealt with brainwashing in TAY. So I think it would really mess him up.
> 
> Anyway, I had no idea how to write this chapter honestly. I had an idea of what I wanted, which was a talk between Cecil and Golbez (another sibling talk chapter, wooow) and Cecil getting some new shit. The desicion to kill King Odin King Dad man came like... last month? 
> 
> But I thought that, you know. 
> 
> Cecil would figure out that Cagnazzo wasn't his dad if he were around him any longer. I mean.
> 
> If a turtle replaced your dad, wouldn't you notice after sending you to kill some innocent people? So I figured... Kill em.
> 
> AND THE PRESSURE OF BEING KING NOW, AND CARRYING ON HIS FATHER'S LAST WISH. DAMN. I FEEL THAT MAY CONTRIBUTE TO HAVING TO SIDE WITH BARON.
> 
> It also allows me to avoid coming up with a real reason as to why burning Mist down was a good thing. So we'll lie and say they had something to do with KluYa.
> 
> Cecil will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> KAIN MOTHER FUCKIN' HIGHWIND ON HIS ADVENTURES INTO PARENTING A CHILD HE JUST ORPHANED & MORE.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I love you and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
